


Come sleep with me

by YosanoOrihara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i like how it came out, sterek, stiles' dad is a piece of shit in this one sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YosanoOrihara/pseuds/YosanoOrihara
Summary: Stiles is scared of going home because of his dad so Derek feels like he has to step in and protect the kid.





	Come sleep with me

It was almost midnight and Stiles was still at the police station pretending to work. Derek offered to keep an eye on him until he left for home but Stiles was trying hard not to. When Derek asked him to go home, Stiles started to overtalk.

"Stiles, what's the matter?"

Stiles shook his head like he wouldn't understand the question.

"Sorry, what?" he asked almost freaking out.

"I know you for a few months now, Stiles. And I've never seen you so freaked out at the thought of going home. What is it?"

Stiles could tell Derek was worried about him but he couldn't just tell him the thruth.

"It's nothing, seriously. I still got a lot of work to do here-"

Derek grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye. "Your heart's beating faster. I know you're liyng. "

Stiles let his body fell over his dad's chair. "It's about my dad." He sighed.

Derek sat on the desk and encouraged him to continue.

"He doesn't trust me anymore. He yells every time he sees me and I can't help but freak out because he's always drunk and even hits me sometimes. Yesterday he accused me of being a lira and acting behind his back and trew his glass at me. I panicked and ran and I...I can't go home anymore." he finished with his voice breaking.

Derek could tell he was afraid and wanted nothing more than to keep him safe. And the only idea he had in mind was better than the one Stiles was doing.

"Come at my house. You wouldn't have to deal with your father there."

Stiles turned around to look at him. "Are you serious right now? The one from the woods." he said smiling.

Derek nodded making Stiles to stand up and grab his stuff.

"Let's go then!" he said excited.

Derek drove his car into the woods where the old half-burned house was still standing and prepared a bed. It wasn't big enough for the both of them but Stiles fell asleep as soon as he laied there. Shooking his head, Derek started to undress him, leaving his body half naked. Then he pulled the blanket over Stiles' small body and sat beside him.

The wolf kept staring at the blank place on Stiles' skin where the bullet passed through and gently caressed it. He remembered how Stiles literally jumped in front of that bullet only to save him but never admitted it. It was their little secret. Derek gently put his arm around Stiles in a protective way. He didn't know exactly how he felt about Stiles because it was different from anything else he's ever felt.

"Derek?" Stiles called his name with a sleepy voice.

"Yes?" the wolf whispered softly.

"Come and sleep with me! Please." the boy asked him.

Derek laid near him and pulled him closer as the bed shook when he made himself comfortable. And it was comfortable, sleeping with Stiles. It made the lone wolf feel better.

***

Derek woke up near a sleepy Stiles who took the entire blanket for himself. Derek dressed up and searched for some food only to discover that he had none and that Sheriff Stilinsky called his son the whole night. Eventually, Stiles's phone died and now he had to charge it.

"Morning" he heard Stiles say and turned around to see him struggling with his clothes. "Who took this off?"

"I did." Derek admitted and helped him put his shirt on.

Due to his help, Stiles seemed now ready to get out of the house and go have some food.

"Wanna join me to town so maybe we eat something or you prefer to shift and eat a local?" Stiles joked.

"I think we can go out." Derek agreed. "And I don't eat locals. Only foreign people."

Stiles burst into laughter and left for the door waiting for Derek to follow him.

They went into town using Stiles' jeep. On the backseat was blood from the last time he carried a wounded Derek with his jeep.

"I should clean that up!" said Stiles.

"Oh, don't bother. Right after we eat I'll take care of it. That's the least I can do."

Stiles smiled, satisfied of the thought that he wasn't going to clean the mess this time.

"Oh, and make sure there will not be any remaining stain on it!" Stiles said causing them both to chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I haven't edited this in months but I think it's cute so I'll post it anyway


End file.
